


Keeping Warm

by Tododorky



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff post sex because why not, M/M, passionate smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-06 10:24:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8746867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tododorky/pseuds/Tododorky
Summary: JJ and Phichit go back to a hotel room after a date for some proper lovin'.





	

**Author's Note:**

> * Please keep in mind by me shipping JJ and Phichit together is not my way of ignoring or disapproving of JJ's fiancee (this ship came to my attention before her appearance on the show), this is a harmless crack ship and not meant to hurt or offend anyone.

"So, did we make it through dinner okay?" JJ gave a warm smile to Phichit as they walked back to the younger skater's hotel, since he suggested it was the closer than Phichit's, and by the time said mentioned date was over, most of the shops were closed anyway.  
  
"I give it an 8/10, for sure." Phichit offered a smile back, bumping into JJ's side playfully.

 

"Aww come on, I was aiming for perfection!" JJ snaked his arms around Phichit's waist and poked his sides mercilessly, making the older skater in his arms writhe and squeal.

  
“You don’t need to be perfect at everything!” Phichit shouted through his laughter, noting that despite how much he struggled, JJ’s arms hardly budged from the resistance.

 

“Well then what’s the point of striving for perfection?” Phichit held JJ’s hand, intertwining their fingers and the younger skater’s arms slid off of his waist. They swung their hands as they walked down the street.

 

“You’re allowed to grow and progress into ‘perfection’ however you see perfection, that is, and it’s when you allow others to see how you’re changing that they grow closer to you, offer you help and overtime you grow content with yourself.”

  
Phichit slyly looked over at JJ, studying his face. He was most definitely mulling over the other’s words. Then JJ leaned over to Phichit, wide eyed and forced innocent tone in his voice, “We’re still talking about dinner, right?” Phichit shoved the younger skater with all his body weight, earning a boastful laugh from JJ.

* * *

 

_‘So then. This is the type of place he stays at.’_

 

Phichit wished he could’ve been surprised by the grand appearance of the hotel, the bright glow of the lobby shining out of the windows and luxurious model cars that Phichit’s only dreamed of sitting in parked directly in the driveway.

 

“You don’t ever get sick of this sort of thing?” Phichit asked without thinking, letting JJ guide him to the elevator while his eyes gazed up at the high arched ceiling down to the marble columns that were obviously for decoration purposes (which he despised since he almost scraped his shoes against one of them).

 

“What do you mean?” JJ forced a bit of a chuckle to hide his defensive tone.

 

“Well...living so lavishly like this, all the time. It doesn’t get old after a while?” JJ leaned against the elevator wall, no longer looking at Phichit. The older skater suddenly felt this sense of dread, watching JJ think over his response.

 

“Yeah, I guess sometimes. But in my defense, my parents had already booked my room, so I couldn’t exactly..you know,” he cleared his throat, turning his head out of Phichit’s view before continuing, “Stay closer to you.”

 

A smile slowly grew on Phichit’s face as soon as he noticed the reddish tint on JJ’s ears. He tugged the younger skater off the wall by his jacket to face him, body followed sluggishly as Phichit pulled him into a kiss. Of course right when they were both settling into each other so blissfully, the elevator bell chimed and doors opened.

  
Phichit was about to pull away, until JJ cupped his face to keep him closer, chastely kissing the other’s smile. “Hey, we have to get off the elev-” JJ’s lips cut off Phichit, and soon felt JJ’s hands snake down to his thighs and pulled him off the ground effortlessly. Phichit gasped against the other’s lips as his thighs were wrapped around JJ’s waist.

 

“Aaww, you’re adorable when you get embarrassed!” Phichit pouted, wrapping his arms around JJ’s shoulders and rested his head into the crook of JJ’s neck. The younger skater strided to the elevator doors, putting his foot in the way to stop the doors from closing on them.

 

“It doesn’t bother you that much though, right? The way I live?” Phichit was playing with JJ’s snowflake covered hood while he contemplated.

“No, I think I just always feel kinda out of place of all the expensive places you’ve been taking me. I’m not sure why I couldn’t have just told you that before..” JJ let Phichit stand finally and felt around his back pocket for the room key.

 

“Oh then you may not like my room...” Phichit was about to ask why, but the moment the younger skater lead him inside, Phichit could practically feel his jaw hit the floor.

  
"HOLY CRAP THIS IS NOT A HOTEL ROOM!" Phichit leaned against a wall for support as he gawked at the master suite. He somehow managed to hang his coat and toe off his shoes before squirrely running around to closely examine the room, that resembled something close to an apartment. A queen sized bed (‘Oh those are not silk sheets, if they are I’m taking them,’) with a tv on the opposite side of the room, and a wide desk that was facing a wall. It was covered in JJ’s clothes, sweaters and shirts, but honestly Phichit couldn’t think of a better use for it.

 

"The room is pretty in your face, I know, but a great view, am I right?" Phichit popped his head out of the bathroom, making sure the tub was made out of actual marble, and fumbled clumsily onto the bed, crawling toward the wide window. It overlooked the city, farther out was a cathedral, but due to how late it was, the lights of the city stood out stunningly in a dark silhouetted world.

 

“It _is_ a great view, yeah.” Phichit rested on his stomach, smiling at the warm glow of the city so intently he hadn’t noticed the younger skater next to him until he felt JJ kiss his cheek. He turned to look at the JJ in surprise.

 

“A-ah, sorry. I couldn’t help myself.” JJ turned his away again quickly, hiding his face.

  
“It seems like you can.” Phichit stated bluntly. JJ turned to look at him curiously. “If you really couldn’t help yourself, you wouldn’t have stopped.”

 

Slowly JJ began to nod, considering the older skater’s words. “Yeah, you’re right.”

 

  
Phichit was abruptly pushed onto his back and JJ laid himself down on the older skater before Phichit even realized what happened. JJ kissed him hungrily, not allowing Phichit to part for air as he slowly slipped his hands up Phichit’s sweater, relishing the warm, soft skin that lied just under his fingertips. Phichit finally managed to pull away from JJ enough to breathe, resting his forehead against the other’s and heavily panted to catch his breath. “How was that?”

 

JJ managed a small smile against Phichit’s lips, sensing he was about to be pulled in for a kiss and sat up in the older skater’s lap. “Come closer, I wanna kiss you more.”

 

  
“Sorry, I really want this off of you.” Phichit nodded in agreement, letting JJ pull the sweater over his head. Once it was off of him, Phichit laid down and watched JJ eye his exposed upper body intently. _“Très magnifique,”_ JJ all but whispered, the older skater’s breath caught in his throat for a second.

 

“You like what you see?” Phichit giggled, a blush deepened on his cheeks and only made JJ want to kiss that smile all night long.

 

“Oh more than you’ll ever know babe,” JJ huffed out as he laid back down on Phichit, lining up their hips to press on each other relentlessly. Phichit quickly unbuttoned JJ’s shirt, pulling it off from behind and slowly felt up JJ’s back, treasuring him. He moaned weakly into JJ’s lips at the feeling of warm toned muscle, becoming infatuated by the way it moved under his touch for him and made sure to feel as much of it as he could.

 

JJ was beginning to grow impatient and ground his hips against Phichit’s at an unbearably slow pace, unbuttoning the other’s pants to show his hip bones and relieve some of the tension in Phichit’s pants slightly. “JJ, I’m ready, please..”  
  
“Respire, mon chéri _,”_ JJ breathed in puffs of hot air against Phichit's bare chest as his hands ghosted up the other's arched back. “Just give me a few more seconds to admire you.” Phichit's body was flushed with heat, unable to catch his breath or keep his hands off JJ. Soon he felt JJ kissing up his chest and neck, sucking at the skin right under the other’s jaw. Phichit’s hand carded through JJ’s soft hair, relishing his undercut and made sure to give it it’s much deserved attention.  
  
“Jean, xỳā h̄yud-” the instant the name left his lips, Phichit felt JJ tense up instantly. He slowly sat up, only to look down at Phichit with pupils blown wide.

 

“S-sorry, I don’t know why Jean slipped out..it’s a nice name-” JJ’s lips came crashing down onto Phichit’s suddenly, his kiss slightly rough with desperation.

  
“No that’s fine, call me Jean.” He cupped Phichit’s face and thumbed his bottom lip slowly. “It sounds nice from you, say it all you want. But especially when I make you feel good.”

JJ’s cheeks grew a slightly deeper shade of pink as he crawled off of Phichit and the bed. The older skater watched as he fished around (a bit frantically) for a peculiar square aluminum wrapper and a small clear bottle, setting them both down on the nightstand for later. Phichit sighed obnoxiously. “I won’t lie to you, I’m a bit surprised the condom doesn’t have your initials on it. Or is that where you drew the line?”

 

In response, JJ rolled his eyes and turned the lamp on top the nightstand off. The room grew dim, the lights from outside allowing majority of the room to still be clearly visible. Phichit squeaked in surprise as JJ attempted to aggressively tug his jeans off too fast, resulting in Phichit grabbing at the bed for dear life and his butt inches from the floor. “You’re gonna have to take your time taking those off, you horny barbarian!”

 

“You know earlier I was thinking you looked really good in these, but peeling you outta your pants is proving itself to be the bane of my existence.” JJ seemed annoyed at the skinny jeans on Phichit, grabbing one of the pant legs under and over the other’s thigh and tugging it down, making sure to mimic the action on the other side. JJ threw them behind him carelessly, holding Phichit by his calves and pulling him closer. “Let’s get you ready, yeah?” JJ looked down into Phichit’s eyes, his fingers on the waistband of the older skater’s briefs and looked for confirmation before he removed those as well.

 

JJ grabbed the bottle off the nightstand, squirting the clear liquid onto two of his fingers before he guided one of Phichit’s legs up over his shoulders, fingers right at his entrance. “It’s gonna be a little cold, you ready?”

 

  
Phichit nodded, preparing himself before he felt one of JJ’s finger slide into him. He shuddered, grabbing at the sheets as he tried to relax into the ministrations. Within a few slow thrusts in and out, JJ pulled out and added another finger, entering Phichit and watching the other’s body for any signs of discomfort. JJ immediately regretted allowing himself to watch. Phichit’s eyes closed slowly as he felt the second digit in him, a sigh leaving his lips shakily, allowing his hips to move ever so slightly against JJ’s fingers. JJ twisted his fingers experimentally and Phichit brought a hand to his mouth, muffling a throaty moan.

 

The sound went straight to JJ’s ears and he felt his length twitch against his briefs. “How do you feel?” He asked, hoping Phichit didn’t see the way he was rubbing his clothed erection against the bed for some much needed friction.

 

“D-do I _really_ need to answer?” Phichit’s voice pleaded, his eyes flickering down to his own member, beads of precum forming at the head of his erection. JJ let out a deep groan at the sight below him; Phichit’s hair was already becoming unkempt (he’s definitely going to have to ruin that hair more), eyes half lidded and the small smirk Phichit gets once he realizes JJ’s liking what he’s seeing was wearing out his patience. JJ let his hand pump Phichit’s cock up and down, rubbing at the tip of his cock and smearing enough of his precum to lick off of his thumb. Phichit gasped as soon as JJ began to stroke his length, whimpering at sensation and squirming under the other’s touch. _“O-oh my god, you’re way too good at this..”_ Phichit giggled weakly behind his hand and JJ couldn’t hold off anymore if he wanted to.

 

JJ feverishly stumbled out of his pants and fumbled with the wrapper a few times until he ripped it open with his teeth and rolled the condom onto his erection. Once he coated his length with lube he climbed onto the bed, hovering over Phichit and placing a chaste kiss to his lips before he lined himself up with the other’s entrance.

 

Phichit’s moan broke in his throat as JJ entered him slowly, panting hot breath against his neck and holding JJ by his shoulders. _“How the hell are you still so tight?”_ JJ mumbled against Phitchit’s cheek, leaving lazy kisses all over.

  
  
“M-more, _please more,_ ” Phichit whined, his hands grabbing at the younger skater’s back. His thrusts were well paced, hands holding Phichit’s hips down and thumbed his hipbones as a distraction; had JJ let himself pay any attention to the way Phichit stretched and took his cock so well, he might’ve finished far too soon. With a gasp, Phichit’s heels dug into the bed as JJ thrusted in completely, Phichit taking him to the hilt.  

 

“Jean, oh my god move, please move faster,” he pleaded, and with a gentle kiss to the other’s forehead, JJ pulled out halfway and thrusted back in, faster and faster with each thrust. Phichit braced himself with a firm hand on JJ’s shoulder, groaning out as he fought to move his hips that were still being held down. That alone got the younger skater throbbing deep inside Phichit.

 

“I-I’m gonna cum if you keep that up, Phitchit,” JJ forced out a chuckle, looking slightly frustrated and breathless. It looked like he was going to fall apart on top of him, but the way JJ continued to touch Phichit, stroke up his torso, kiss his neck, play with his hair, was distracting him from the mess his own length was making on his stomach.

 

“Me too, I’m close,” Phichit wrapped his arms around JJ’s neck and pulled him down, nibbling at his ear sweetly. “Right there Jean, that’s _so good_ , go deep just like that again,” he cooed into JJ’s ear, wrapping his legs around the younger skater while whispering to him sweet nothings and felt JJ practically convulse. _‘Ah. I didn’t think I could break him.’_

 

Phichit had the air pushed out of him once JJ forced him back down onto the bed, feeling one of JJ’s arms wrap around him and press their bodies together as his other held Phichit’s leg around his waist. That didn’t stop him from writhing as JJ thrusted inside of him again and again, running his fingers through hair and pulling it as JJ leaned down enough to kiss Phichit deeply and slip his tongue in between the other’s lips. Sneaking a hand down to stroke his cock, Phichit moved his hips quicker with JJ’s thrusts until the younger skater’s grip on his thigh suddenly grew tight as he climaxed, hovering over Phichit and groaning into his mouth until he finished and let himself lay on top of the older skater, struggling to catch his breath.

 

“Jean, get off, please.” There was a low mumble into Phichit’s neck before JJ shakily raised himself up enough to look at the older skater. “Sorry, am I too heavy for-”

 

“N-no, I…made a mess.” Phichit refused to look up at JJ in his embarrassment, but grabbed his sweater from the bed and wiped off the cum that was on JJ’s stomach. It was still sticky with whatever had been on the longest, but Phichit couldn’t help but feel guilty for releasing all over his torso.

 

“Oh..right. Also, can I pull out soon? The condom doesn’t feel too great after a while..” Phichit propped himself up on his arms, nodding sheepishly at JJ. The instant he started to pull out, they both winced and moaned, and JJ quickly removed the condom, tying it off and threw it in the small bin near the bed.

 

“Maybe you shouldn’t wear them then.”  Phichit nonchalantly suggested, and could even see JJ’s blush from across the bed. “Wait-I-didn’t mean that, I just-”

 

“Woah you’re saying we can go again?!” JJ beamed excitedly, and Phichit felt like an owner who was about to take their puppy for another walk.

 

“Not now, no! Let’s have a second to rest, please?” With a roll of his bright blue eyes, JJ quickly kissed Phichit and rolled over on his back to look at the ceiling.

 

For a while, they both laid there, in silence, listening to their own breathing and the noises that could’ve been heard from the inside of their room.

  
  


“So..um..I saw the tv in the bathroom.” Phichit stared up at the ceiling, wadding the shirt in his hands.  

 

“Yeah, what about it?” JJ let a leg over the bed to shove all of his clothes into a pile.

 

“Does it work well?” The older skater asked idly, sitting on the edge of the bed and seeming to look out the window as a sort of distraction.

 

“Pretty well.” JJ responded, watching Phichit from the corner of his eye as he saw him stand up off the bed and made his way across the room.

 

“Huh, interesting. Well, I... _guess I’ll race you to the tub-”_ Before Phichit could finish his sentence and dash away, JJ grabbed his wrist and yanked him back onto the bed.

 

“Winner gets the remote! Loser gets to wash the winner’s back!” “Oh you’re dreaming if you think I’ll be pampering you!” Phichit scrambled off the bed and used his momentum to shove JJ into the wall, the two pushing each other aside and wearing themselves out before they made it to the doorway.

 

“Let’s just call it a draw, yeah?” Phichit panted, leaning against the tub as he caught his breath.

“I was really looking forward to you washing my back while I watched my dramas, but,” JJ joined him on the floor and kissed the other’s forehead, brushing his bangs back. “I’ll let you off the hook, just because you’re cute.”

  
“I’ll let you off the hook too then.” Phichit replied as he kissed JJ slowly. “For being so charming.”

**Author's Note:**

> “Respire, mon chéri” - Breathe, my darling  
> “Xỳā h̄yud," - Don't stop  
> “Très magnifique,” -Very beautiful
> 
> If I got any of the translations wrong, please tell me!


End file.
